classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Kujata
This is one of the many worlds of FFXI. It was activated to alleviate overcrowding on the other servers. Its original population consisted of players world shifted from Titan, Fenrir, Alexander, and Diabolos Servers. On January 14, 2003, the population of Typhon Server was merged with that of Kujata Server before being deactivated. Typhon's population was made from players world shifted from Ramuh, Leviathan, Caitsith, and Gilgamesh Servers. ID Number: 23 Activation Date: December 19, 2002 History in the FF Series Kujata (FFVII JP), Kjata (FFVII EN) Kujata was one of the few Multi-Elemental Summons in the Final Fantasy series. Replacing Valigarmander/Tritoch from FFVI, Kujata appeared in Final Fantasy VII as a gigantic Summon associated with 4 elements: Fire, Ice, Thunder, and Earth. Kujata appeared as a gigantic brown bull with 8 orange eyes, 5 giant sets of black horns, 2 tails, and a giant dark red mane of hair down its back. He had a giant bluish metal nose ring which had several smaller golden rings on it. Kujata towered over the battlefield. Its appearance actually resembled a cross between a boar and a bull because the facial structure resembles a boar, not to mention the 2 tusks rising from the lower jaw. It would attack in the sequence of: Lightning, Ice, Fire, Earth. His attack appeared as purple lightning crackling around the enemy, then transforming into ice crystals which condense on the enemy, then transforming into fireballs which explode in a dome of energy. Kujata appears, stands on his hind legs and pounds his front two legs into the ground, sending seismic waves through the ground, producing a visible wave effect travelling through the land. * In FFVII, the red Materia Kujata was obtained in the Sleeping Forest located on the Northern Continent. The Kujata Materia had a habit of appearing briefly at one location, then disappearing and reappearing at another location. Moves: "Tetra-Disaster"- deals Fire/Ice/Thunder/Earth-element damage to all enemies. If an enemy absorbs any 1 of the elements however, the entire attack will heal them (FF7) Attributes: Final Fantasy VII Magic Power +1, Magic Defense +1, HP Max -5%, MP Max +5% ★- 0AP (allows 1 use per battle) ★★- 22,000AP (allows 2 uses per battle) ★★★- 60,000AP (allows 3 uses per battle) ★★★★- 90,000AP (allows 4 uses per battle) ★★★★★- 140,000AP (allows 5 uses per battle) * In FF7, gives Fire, Ice, Thunder, Earth-element to weapon/armor when linked to Elemental materia. Historical Background Kujata (Kujuta, Kuyūthāʼ (Arabic: كيوثاء)) was a giant bull in Arabic and Medieval Islamic cosmology. It was a giant bull with 4000 eyes, 4000 ears, and 4000 feet which rode atop a giant fish, Bahamut. Kujata was so large, to walk between one eye and another eye would take 500 years. While there are some variations, this is the cosmology seen in Arabic and medieval Islamic belief: In a fathomless sea swims Bahamut. On his back is the bull Kujata. On Kujata's back is a ruby mountain (or giant rock of ruby) which has the Seven Earths on it (seventh is the bottom, first is the top. They represent, from 7th to 1st: the world inhabited by Iblis and other fallen angels, world inhabited by the scorpions of hell, world inhabited by the serpents of hell, world filled with the sulfur of hell, world filled with the stones of hell, world filled with the wind of suffocation, and then the world populated by humans, plants, animals, and genii). On top of the Seven Earths are the Seven Heavens. category:Servers